The long-range goal of this fast-track research application is to improve healthcare quality and reduce healthcare costs nationwide among those at risk for medication-related hospitalization. The specific objective of this proposed research is to develop an algorithm that uses existing electronic health information to efficiently identify patients at risk of medication-related hospitalization so that they can be referred for medication management services. The project will design, program, and test an algorithm to accurately identify patients at risk of medication-related hospitalization. The algorithm will be tested against a pharmacist review of cases to confirm that the algorithm accurately identified patients at risk of medication-related hospitalization using evidence-based criteria and based on a Receiver Operating Characteristic (ROC) curve analysis. The algorithm will also be tested in terms of user acceptance. For each user group, the algorithm will be deployed, and the user's satisfaction with and use of the information provided about each patient will be assessed.